


The Boxer's Queen

by thewritingamateur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boxers, Bully Victim Relationship, Bullying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Music, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sociopathic character, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: They always say when you were younger that boys would bother you because they secretly liked you but didn't know how to show it.I never thought that was the case with Leon Park.Ever since I was the young age of four, and Leon being seven, there wasn't an encounter that didn't happen without him doing something to torture me. He would push me around, call me all sorts of names. My mother told me he was just trying to have fun with me.Being neighbors, we were forced to face each other, which was good for him but not for me. It wasn't until I was thirteen when things began to change, but that's when I made that mistake. The mistake that I have yet to receive a consequence.Now, six years later, he's back.I know he's here to make me pay.
Relationships: Victoria Bhatt/Leon Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Fear

December 2015

Let's start back with the last time I actually saw him.

  
  
My nightmare. 

  
  
Though I always tell myself it's been six years since I've made contact with Leon Park, I always try to forget about Christmas 2015.

  
At that time, I was 17, a senior in high school. Knowing he would always be around for the holidays, I would make the excuse that either I was studying for midterms coming up or I needed to do a project with my friend, David.

  
My mother wouldn't let me off the hook so easily this time, so I was forced to stay for the Christmas party my parents would usually give. Oh, I should also mention that these were pretty big parties since the majority of our neighbors would come.

  
My job for the evening was to babysit Sunmi, Leon's niece. Sunmi's mother, Ara, used to be my babysitter when I was a little girl, often forcing me to be around the devil's spawn. Unlike her uncle, Sunmi was a sweet two-year-old toddler, so I didn't mind at all. 

While the adults were all over the house having small talk, I was with Sunmi talking about Christmas and playing hair salon. I was able to convince her that I should do her hair, not wanting mine to be ruined in front of everybody. My parents, as well as Leon's parents, were anticipating his arrival. He was coming back as the first-place winner of the boxing world championship and brought glory for America. This was also somehow made into a subtle congrats party for him.

  
I honestly didn't care too much for this celebration, which my parents always found a bit odd. Throughout the year, I was usually down for parties, but in their minds, they couldn't figure out why I was always a bit sad for this to happen.

  
The clock was verging at 10 pm, while all the adults were still wide awake, little Sunmi was fast asleep. Ara asked me if I could take her to my room until it was time for her to go.

  
Obliging, I take the little brunette up to my room where it would be a lot quieter. I put her on my bed, leaving on a small night light that I use since I have a fear of the dark. Just as I get up, I hear her light voice call me, "Vicky."

  
My parents, unlike the majority of their Indian friends, decided to not give me an Indian name instead, they named me after an English queen. It's not that I really care, I just don't look like a Victoria. I feel like Rebecca (my middle name) did fit me a bit better.

  
I turn back to the small girl, giving her a small smile, "Is everything alright?" 

"Stay and tell me a story." She always wanted me to tell her a bedtime story ever since she would stay over as her mother worked late nights in the hospital as an RN.

Since I was seeking for an English degree to write, who better to be a judge than a child?

  
I sit next to her on my bed, contemplating what I want to create.

  
  
"What would you like for the story to be about?"

  
  
"Princesses and dragons!" Honestly, though, even as a young adult who doesn't like a good fairytale?

  
  
"Alright, so does the princess become friends with the dragon?"

  
  
"No, she gets captured and had to live in his cave, waiting for the prince to rescue her." I nod, not bad for a toddler. Albeit a cliche story about a princess in distress waiting to be saved by a prince, for a young child, it seemed to be a whole different world. If only I could just tell her that there weren't any princes to save girls, just the dragons to devour. 

  
  
"So, who's the Prince?" She thinks for a bit, figuring out what would sound best. 

  


"G...Uncle Leon!!"   


Confused, I was going to ask her what she meant, but she rushed out of my bed and went in the other direction.

  
  
"Uncle Leon! I'm so happy to see you again." My body became stiff, hearing that name I dreaded so much. I can't believe we're even in the same room together. For a few minutes, Sunmi gave her uncle an animated conversation, to which he was mostly quiet.

  
  
I refuse to turn around, knowing I won't be able to hide my fear once I see him. After several minutes of Sunmi talking to him, she decides to go to her mother, "I can't wait for mommy to see you, Uncle!"

  
  
As she runs away, the room feels a lot tenser. I purposely focus on my breathing, trying to forget the fact that he's here, a few meters away from me.

  
  
I can't feel excitement oozing out of him with each slow step towards me, I can picture a smirk forming.

  
  
He puts his big hand on my shoulder, bidding me turn around. As I'm about to meet my doom, another voice enters into the room.

  
  
"Leon, come and eat some dinner. You have to be famished only eating veggies and lean meat." I was never more thankful that his sister was in the room.

  
  
"Sure sis. I'll just catch up with Vicky another time." There was subtle underlining in his statement.

  
  
He was going to make me pay.

  
  
He left with his sister, I stayed frozen for another five minutes or so, my mother called me to eat with everyone. I would decline, but my parents wouldn't be happy that I was rude to the guests.

  
  
I finally get up, taking a look in my mirror making sure I don't look too frazzled. My hair is smoothed out as well as the red dress my mom made me wear.

  
  
Walking down the stairs with an oblivious smile plastered on, I tried to remain calm, greeting some neighbors once again. Nobody knows about Leon and me, and I don't intend on revealing it any time soon.

  
  
I sit next to Sunmi, at the end of the long table. All the adults were talking, many inquiring Leon about his season and what he was planning to do on his break.

  
  
I sneak glances at him to see how he changed over the years. He's wearing a black dress shirt, which I assume was paired with a pair of black dress pants. His hair grew a lot, reaching the tip of below his jaw; it's a good look on him.

His face changed a bit too; his jaw is sharpened, making his face look even more handsome than years ago. I wonder how many people he's fooled with that diplomatic smile of his?

  
  
Thankfully, for the majority of the dinner, Sunmi distracted me. I'm not too sure as to why she's down here; she was sleepy before. I eat in haste, wanting to lock my door and head to sleep.

  
  
As I'm towards my last bites of food, I feel eyes on me. Despite knowing who it is, I force myself to make eye contact with him, just this once. I wanted to somehow prove to myself that I wasn't as afraid of him as I allowed myself to think.

  
  
Boy, was I wrong.

  
  
I looked into his brown eyes, evil was emitting out of them. He gave a grin; to anyone else, it was something nice, but I knew that grin. He used to show me that grin whenever he was ready to torment me, trick me.

  
  
I instantly felt nauseous, and as quietly as I could, excuse myself heading to the bathroom. I was sure Leon would've tried to follow me, but thankfully someone asked him a question about work.

  
  
I ended up staying in the bathroom all night. Not from being sick, but I was afraid that if I opened the door, he would be right there.

  
  
I do remember hearing him with his deep voice.

  
  
"Hopefully, I'll get a chance to see Victoria soon." It was a threat and promise wrapped in one. I remember as a child, he would taunt me by calling me 'Vicky'; it was different now hearing him call me by my full name. I don't like it.

  
  
I remember Christmas night being in my room, reading one of my books with my room light on. All was good until I heard shuffling from out my window, I turn to see a familiar face looking at me, smirk fully onset. Before I allowed myself to feel fear, I closed my curtains, hearing a loud laugh.

  
  
  
~~~

  
  
Present Day: May 2018

  
  
I take in a long breath of fresh air. I'm finally finished with my sophomore year of college! Things were at an all-time high now knowing what my major would be, English. I always had a passion for writing, and now I finally want to achieve that dream.

  
  
I walk around campus looking for David; we were accepted into the same college, which made things great for me. Unlike me, David decided to go into the field of engineering, taking on complex mathematics and science.

  
  
David and I had become friends since elementary school. I didn't really hang around anyone other than him; that was until we created a band.

  
  
Yes, we created a band together. Our voices aren't too bad, and we met other people who also wanted to join us. Over the last three years, we were able to have a full-fledged five emerged band. If I say so myself, we've been successful, having one or two chart-topping hits as well as awards. Though it is fun, we all see futures a bit different than fame from being singers.

  
  
I see David dozing off under an oak tree, running to him out of excitement. Pushing his shoulder, he wakes up abruptly. "Come on, sleepyhead. We have band practice to get to, then we're finally free!!" He rubbed his eyes, trying to reconnect with the world. "Right....can we get something to eat first? All this stress for finals has me hungry." He was right, though I didn't realize it until my stomach decided to growl in agreement. 

  
  
We decide to get some wraps, knowing for dinner we were going to feast. 

  
The closest place for us near home to head to is the town diner, a quaint place where you'll always hear the gossip around town; there wasn't really a way for people to not know your business unless you died without telling the secret to another soul, though that didn't stop anyone before. 

  
We sit near the door, subconsciously encouraging us to quickly finish our meals and head to practice. Within minutes we were served, and we soon began to talk about our finals. David was going on about how hard the final was for him, getting confused with two specific concepts hoping he didn't screw up. All was well until I heard the door open, the steps of boots entering. I casually look up to see the face, shocked to who I saw. 

  
It was him; Leon Park. He actually came back after three years, and it's not even for the holidays. I feel my body go through an out-of-body experience, not wanting to believe what's before my eyes. I immediately duck my head, hoping to avoid his brown eyes. 

  
He cut his hair quite short, it hasn't been above his ears since he was 12, so it was a somewhat refreshing change. What am I saying? I'm not supposed to admire him. 

  
David sees a change in my actions, getting react to call me out. "Vic-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

  
  
"Let's leave." My voice was hushed, something I hadn't worried about in years. His brows showed off his confusion, but I ignored it until we were outside.

  
  
"Victoria, what's wrong?" I force myself to not look in the direction of the diner, knowing what I would see if I do.

  
  
"He's back. " 

"Wait who....oh" David wasn't oblivious to my past with Leon. In fact, he was a witness to quite a few of my encounters. He knew just how far my fear of that man was.

  
  
"Vicky, don't let him get to you, he's probably just here for a few days." I try to allow myself to breathe properly, trying to make myself believe that my friend was right, he wouldn't stay long.

  
Just as I thought things were getting better, I hear those footsteps happen to leave the diner, or so I assumed.  
  
I turn to see the direction he was going, only to bump into a hard chest. A deep chuckle emitted from the person, my hands that were on his chest, feeling the unchanging rhythm.

  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

  
  
I look up, directly into his eyes. They were vivacious, looking at me like a prize. I wanted to turn around but knew better than to. I don't think all his time gone would mean he's changed.

  
  
"Victoria, how lovely to finally see you again. It's sad we couldn't see one another last Christmas." He wasn't evening trying to hide his mocking tone. There was only Leon, David, and I; well, several people were walking about, but they didn't stop to see what was going to happen.

  
  
I gulped seeing his lips forming into that all too well smirk, unconsciously trying to back away from him. He held onto both of my wrists in a tight grip so I couldn't get away, "Oh dear, someone doesn't seem too happy to see me; why is that?"

  
  
I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out. I hear David speak for me, "Leave her alone, Park, have you come to torment her again?" Though he was a few inches shorter than Leon, it didn't stop him from being just as fierce.

  
  
"Torment? Victoria what lies did you allow your loverboy to believe? I never tormented her, in fact, I was nothing but sweet to her, wouldn't you agree darling?" His eyes never stopped staring into mine, expectantly waiting for me to disagree with what he stated.

  
  
"R-right" Shit, why did I stutter, why did I even give into him?

  
  
He finally lets go of me, whereas I scramble towards David. Leon's hands go into his pockets, looking at both David and me together.

  
  
"I don't suppose you two came together and started a relationship?" Why would he care? "No we didn't" David answered confidently, but I felt like he was holding back his real answer.

  
  
Leon didn't say anything else, turning away from us. 

  
  
"Perfect"


	2. Dinner At Eight

_ July 2002 _

I'll never forget the day I met Leon Park.

I was four years old, wearing two pigtails on each side of my head, often wearing a shirt and pants. Sometimes a dress too if the occasion called for it.

I guess it did since my parents told me that we were having dinner with guests. 

My parents told me that we had new neighbors and we had to be nice to them. They always taught me to greet newcomers with courtesy.

My older brother, Ashan, was also to be there tonight. My brother was older than me by nearly ten years. I guess you can say my parents started young. He was always good to me, playing with me whenever I asked, and he was pretty smart, so helping me out with school was never a problem. 

I remember that dress was so pretty. It was a beige dress with a Victorian floral pattern and a nude bow. My mother combed my hair in two pigtails, and I was holding my teddy at hand. I was nervous. I wasn't the most social child around. Meeting new people scared me, being that I only really knew my family.

"Don't worry dear, they have a boy around your age." That was supposed to bring me relief, which it did until I met him.

When the doorbell rang, my mother went to answer. There was a woman with two children, a boy, and a girl. The girl was a bit taller than the boy, looking close to Ashan's age. The boy seemed to be a few years younger than his sister, not exactly close to my age range. He had dark brown eyes, and his gums showed off as he smiled at my parents.

I thought I was going to make a new friend that day.

"Ms.Park! How nice to finally meet you again, and I see you brought your children with you." My mother was being nice, looking at the two children. Suddenly, I was pulled into my mother's embrace as she tried to introduce me. "This is my lovely daughter Victoria. Dear, say hello." I was frozen, not sure of what to say.

"H-Hi." Ms. Park looked down at me, "She's so cute! These are my children, Ara and Leon." I tried to give a sweet smile as I was taught to, but then I saw the look in Leon's eyes, and it faltered a bit.

Our parents soon told us to go upstairs and play, which didn't sound like a bad idea. Ara and Ashan got along within minutes, so they went off to his room, leaving me with the boy. I bit my inner gum, not sure of how to interact with him.

"Where's your room?" I blink up at him. He sounded nice.

I lead him to my room up the stairs, first door on the left. Entering it, it was mostly pink with stuffed animals and dolls packed neatly. My parents didn't like having a dirty place.

We both get on my pink sheet-covered bed, not sure of what to do. Leon then gets up and looks around, messing with my things. He sees one of my bears. A daunting smirk emerged on his face; I didn't know from such a young age a boy could smirk like that. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering what he was trying to do, staring at it for a bit.

I then see him tugging harshly on it. My eyes widened, getting off the bed to stop him.

"What are you doing? Stop it, that's mine!" He simply laughed, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to take it from him as a way for him to stop, but instead, I was roughly pushed on the ground, my forearm hitting the dresser harshly.

I sniffle a whimper as I look down. My arm was bleeding. I look up at Leon with misty eyes, but he only laughed a bit harder. He came up to me. I was hoping he would help me get up, but he pulls on my hair harshly.

"Look at this; I should call you Miss Piggy since you like wearing pigtails." I was never a strong girl emotionally, so I screamed an 'ow' and got up, running down the stairs. I went to tell my mother about what Leon had done.

"Vicky dear, what happened?" I tried to stop my tears, forming a response, but another voice answers before me. "She happened to fall off the bed while we were playing. I'm sorry." I see Leon with a frown on his face looking like he was ready to cry.

My mother sighed a little, "Don't worry, Leon. It wasn't your fault, right, Vicky ?" I was still looking at Leon, whose eyes changed a bit. He was warning me not to tell.

"Right, mommy." She then hugged me and cleaned the wound. That entire night I didn't leave my mother's side, not wanting to be with him again.

I didn't know then that it would soon become a pattern.

~~~

Present Day :

It's been a day since I first saw Leon in years, and I've been feeling more stressed out than when I did for my actual finals. I had to go to band practice again so we could finalize our last tour. For the most part, we would be traveling over the summer, which meant that I would only need to survive a few more days under Leon's scrutiny.

I get myself ready to go out, making sure that all my curtains are closed. I decide to wear something modest, not that I would often wear clothes to show myself off. I chose denim skinny jeans [loosely put] and a white tee with a red velvet cami over it. I leave my hair loose, only washing it the night before.

I get my bag with necessities heading down to the kitchen.

"I'll come back in a few hours, mom." She knew where I was going. I remember when I first joined the band years before how much she was against it but seeing how it didn't affect my grades at all, she began to not care.

"Alright, Vicky, but be back early. We're having guests over."

I pick up an apple from the island counter "Really, who?"

"The Parks." I stop midway from taking a bite of the apple. They are coming over tonight?

"Mom, do I have to be there?"

"Of course! They've been nothing but good to you since you were a little girl. Why do you hate them so?"

I don't hate them, just  _ him _ .

"Mom, you know I don't hate them. It's just that it's been a while and everything. Besides, I've been so busy for the last few months."

"Hush up, Vicky! You're going to be here for dinner, and that's final! I know things with you and Leon weren't the best since you broke up, but you both are older now. Maybe you might get back together again...." Towards the end of her statement, my mum sounded a bit hopeful; she always favored Leon, oblivious to his treatment towards me. There was nothing more in the world she would want than for me to end up with a guy she approved of; in other terms, a guy like Leon.

I sighed, "Alright, mom, I'll be back early."

I head straight out the door feeling a bit glum from the news my mother gave me. My mind was so preoccupied that I didn't notice the brown eyes staring at me, or at least until I heard a sound.

"Vicky! Vicky!" I look to see Sunmi running towards me. I can't believe she's five now. I bring her in for a hug and smile at her.

"Hello there, Sunmi. What gives me your pretty presence today?" Her brunette curls bounce in enthusiasm before turning around and looking back towards me immediately.

"Uncle Leo wanted me to ask if you would like to come to the park today." Honestly, it sounded a bit rehearsed. But then I replay the words in my head. Looking up, I see Leon in a white tee showing off his muscles along with gray sweats, which was hanging a bit low for comfort. He's leaning against the banister on the front porch, arms crossed, looking at me with a smirk.

He wanted me alone.

I withheld a flip, looking down at the angel in front of me.

"I would love to, but I already promised someone else I'll be with them today. Tell you what, I'll play with you later this evening, okay?"

She pouted a little but nodded, "will you play with Uncle Leo too?"

"Of course" She gave me one last smile and a big hug before skipping back to the porch. I rushed off to my destination before giving  _ him _ a chance to respond. 

~~~

"Alright guys, this is the last song of the evening" We were all so tired; it's been hours since we started practice and haven't stopped.

I was sweating a storm, David too. Our other members were just as tired, but luckily for them, they were close to the fan. Along with Dave and me, there was Niall, the bass guitarist, and Joo Young playing the drums. Dave, Niall, and I were all friends in school, first creating the band in Niall's garage. Overtime we soon started to get small gigs.

To our surprise, someone became interested in us, a producer. We were excited, to say the least, and he promised us the world, but there was a catch.

His son needed to join the band. 

That's when Joo Young entered the picture. At first, we weren't too sure, being that he's a bit older than us, and he was pretty quiet at our first meeting. All was well since he was a genius drummer and could spit a dope rap.

The surprising thing was how quirky he was, seeing that he looked like a model as long as he didn't say anything.

And the rest was history.

We practice our last song without any issues, all happy to finish for the day. We all fell straight to the floor.

"I'm famished. How about some lunch?" Niall's Irish accent echoed in the room. I softly chuckled, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds nice but I can't, my mum's making me go for dinner later. The Parks are coming."

"Oh shit, how are you holding up since his arrival?" Niall knew about Leon, almost becoming his victim at one point, but Niall was strong against him, which wasn't something I was able to do.

"He approached us yesterday, grabbing Vicky." Dave sounded angry, probably upset that we both were still scared of him.

"Come on Vic, lemme just snuff him this one time" Despite appreciating Niall's 'kind' gesture, I knew it would only end up worse for me.

"It's fine....how about grabbing something to eat? A snack wouldn't ruin my appetite."

After some deliberation, we finally had reached the consensus of the cafe a few blocks from my house. Four of us went inside a booth, Dave and Niall on one side and Joo Young and I on the other.

Niall and David ordered enough food for the army, with me choosing a small muffin and Joo Young taking a black coffee.

Joo Young and I were close, close enough for people to assume things. Often our fans would pair the both of us together as a couple. Though we do support the fans, it's hard to keep up with the pairing they've created, especially when I try to maintain serious relationships.

We were all laughing at the story Niall was animatedly telling, remembering the good times that we once had.

While making an impersonation Joo and I started to do these actions to over-emphasize the situation. Everything was great until I looked at the time.

"Yo, I gotta go, see you all soon!" I hug Niall and David while kissing Joo on the cheek. I go to pay for my food, but the guys insist I leave before my mother has my head.

They do know me well.

I walk out of the cafe on my way to help with dinner, having to pass by the park. I wasn't looking in that direction on purpose, but my eyes did wander there.

I see Sunmi holding her Uncle's hand, swinging them together. Leon looked down at her, but it was like he could sense something when he turned around quickly in my direction. Without a second thought, I ran off, even though I knew he saw me.

I reach back home, out of breath, when my mother starts to get the dining room ready. Knowing her, she would cook hours before time, wanting to make sure she wouldn't need to think about the food when the guests arrive. Now that I was home, it was my job to help her cook everything and make sure that this place was tidy; not that it would be a big worry, this place was never dirty. My mother wouldn't allow it.

"Vicky!!" I see my mother by the oven, most likely wanting me to help get something out. I put my things down, running to her.

"I'm here. What do you need?" She looks at me with annoyance. "I need you to help me get this out! Are you blind, or do you not see my struggling?" I stop myself from rolling my eyes at her and quickly help. It was quite heavy seeing it was a lamb roast with rosemary potatoes, oh, but it did smell good!

"Thank you; I need you to make that macaroni pie. You know how much everyone loves that." I sighed, knowing that it's true, but it did take some work.

"Alright, I'll make the pie then take a shower. Should there be anything in particular for me to wear?" For nights like these, my mother would like us to wear semi-formal attire for guests coming.

She nods, finding a place to put the hot food. I wash my hands and begin to get all the ingredients. My mind becomes occupied with the task at hand, waning to make perfection. I whip up everything without a halt, not realizing how fast the time is going. By the time I'm waiting for it to finish baking, I check the time; 5:30 pm. They'll be here in 30 minutes, how great! I wait the extra five minutes to make sure the pie came out perfect, then rush to take a shower.

Within ten minutes of their impending arrival, I'm in my room picking out a nice outfit to wear. I'm in a towel. My hair is up as I pick an outfit from my closet. I don't have a lot of time on my hands when I hear my phone, a text. I ignore it at first, but then it rings. I leave it alone after the first time, but then it keeps going off.

Annoyed, I pick up the phone, thinking it would just be Dave trying to bother me. "What do you want?"

"You know, it'll be nice to see you in that hot denim set you used to wear." My eyes widen hearing that voice. Now, this I wasn't expecting. I turn to my window to see it closed and covered by a curtain. My eyebrows furrow together, not sure of what was happening.

"Don't worry, I can't see you right at this moment, much to my displeasure, but I will. I'm just calling to say hello....you know it's been a while since I last saw you." I give a silent gulp understanding the undertone of his words.

I try to make my voice sound as steady as possible, not wanting to let him hear he still gets under my skin, "We're having dinner with our families."

He gave a deep laugh, "It never stopped you before" Flashbacks of me wearing flashy outfits when I was younger just because he wanted me to. "Well, now's a different time." I don't give him a chance to respond as I hang up the phone and continue to look for an appropriate outfit to wear in a few minutes. I decide quickly to wear a floral dress that went down to my knees with a light cardigan.

Within perfect timing, I reach down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. My parents and brother were already there, setting up the table and making sure everything was perfect, leaving me to do the honors of letting the Parks in.

"Good evening." I muster up my best smile seeing the familiar faces, fighting the urge to twitch when I see his face. I open the door wider, allowing all four of them to enter. Ms.Park and Ara give me a polite greeting about how good I look. Sunmi looks at me with her usual angel smile, making me forget my problems for a moment.

Leon was the last to enter, staring at me with an unsettling gaze. His eyes scan me slowly from toe to head, his smirk growing as his gaze got higher. I avert my gaze away from him as I close the door harshly. He then glanced at me before walking in to meet the rest of my family. I saw his outfit, a teal mid sleeve button-down with black dress pants; he always had a better sense of fashion than one would expect from him.

I watch his figure slowly disappear, having second thoughts about staying; maybe I could get Dave to call with an emergency. Hopefully, I could get out of this.

I sigh, knowing it wouldn't be possible. I walk in to join everyone else, wanting nothing more than to quickly bypass the impending nightmare.

First, everyone heads to the living room, where they took their seat somewhere comfortable. I manage not to be seated by Leon because of Sunmi, who stole the spot first. She was animated in telling me how her day was with her Uncle, who she seemed to idolize. Her, and millions of other people. I feel my skin rising, knowing his stare is straight at me. I ignore him, choosing to entertain Sunmi for the time being. He wouldn't do anything around her, which was seen as good. 

Pleasantries were passed by my parents and his mother, with the big question being where his dad was. 

"Well, Dong Wook decided to start teaching an evening class, you know, for students who can't make it for the day time. It surprised me actually how many older people are heading back to school again." I'm not surprised, seeing in many of my classes the age range is diverse. 

Then again, Mrs.Park is just a housewife. Not to downplay it since my mother is also one, but being oblivious to the outside world isn't a good thing. I sometimes wondered if it was her choice to be a stay at home mother. Once, I remember her saying she had gotten an associate in Art, but it was around the time she met Mr.Park, to whom she had gotten married. It did pique my interest, only because Leon had to get his bad behavior from someone, but from Mr.Park, it was unlikely. He was nothing but kind to me over the years, a great member of the community. He would come to career day in school and try to motivate students to go and get a college education.

Ironically, neither of his children pursued taking a form of higher education.

With that thought in mind, I shake my head and give out a nod. "Are you alright?" I turn back to the young girl, "Yes, I'm fine. You hungry?" With her nod, I tell my mother maybe now would be a good time to eat. 

We all were rounded to the dining room, sitting according to how my mother saw fit. This meant that I had to sit right next to Leon. A frown was evident on my face. I look to my mother, hoping she would get the hint, but in turn, she told me not to look so down. I gave a mental sigh before sitting towards the edge of my seat. It was rather convenient we were seated at the end of the table, obscured from everyone else.

I cross my legs, keeping my distance, but it didn't stop Leon from stretching his arm over my chair. My frown remains, anxiety flowing in my veins. We all pass out dinner, and there was an air of delicious food and levity for everyone else. I would try to enter the conversation, but it was obvious there was an agenda when I was shunned out. Sunmi would talk with me a bit but mostly addresses Leon, having seen him for the first time in months. 

I pick at my food, losing appetite with him next to me. He took notice, "You trying to cut back again? You're a pretty good runner, I wouldn't worry about adding pounds. It's not like you'll be twelve again." Heat flared at my cheeks when he reminded me of how I was as a small girl. I had gained weight from the ages of nine to twelve, not obese but still larger than most girls. He did make fun of me for that, but it wasn't his main focus.

I was pulled out of memory lane with a harsh grasp on my thigh, a gasp escaped my lips. "If you're worried about having ginormous thighs again, don't worry, they're shapely now." He said that in a low tone, right into my ear.

I look towards my parents for a reaction, but my mother seemed excited, showing his mother too that we were 'getting along'. I grit my teeth, realizing how much of a losing battle this is for me. It seems everyone wants the same thing except me. 

It also made me realize why exactly my mother invited the Parks so soon after his arrival back. 

They all were in hopes that we'd get back together. There was a possibility in their mind, with my having been single since our breakup and Leon being busy all these years probably didn't go out too much himself.

A sense of relief came about when his grasp loosens, his hand going back on the table to cut his food in appropriate portions. Having taken a bite out of the macaroni pie, he gave my mother his diplomatic smile, "Mrs. Bhat, your pie is great!"

With her annoying knowing smile, my mother shakes her head, "That's kind of you, Leon, but I didn't make it. Victoria did."

He turned back to me, "Didn't know you'd be a great cook, Vicky. Maybe you could make me some more another time." I roll my eyes at his faux persona, which I stop midway when I feel his hand on my thigh again. I look at him, but he's acting as if nothing happened, eating his food normally. 

There was something dark in the pit of my stomach. Memories of us together before emerged at me like a trainwreck. The memory of his hand moving up close to my underwear came to mind, climbing to my midriff. Memories of wandering hands and his kisses on all sorts of places on my body haunted me, one mark still there up to this day. 

Abruptly, I get up, "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." 

Just like that, I was in the same position as that Christmas so many years ago. 

I stand in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I hate that all the years of gaining confidence and self-esteem were forgotten with his presence. I hate that I can allow him to get to me so easily. 

I wipe the emerging tears from my eyes, refusing to cry once again because of him. I need to be strong. I can't let a guy like him take control of me again.

I wash my face refreshing myself as I hear a knock on the door, "Just a minute." 

As I open the door, my mouth was covered with long fingers, bidding me silent. I was pushed back with my eyes looking up at Leon's dark ones. He closes and locks the door with his other hand, a familiar smirk emerging at the close space between us. Pushing me up on the sink, his hand went on my waist, and he took a moment to kiss me, hard. 

It was like he was hungry for me, smashing our mouths together. Alarmed, I bang my hands on his chest, trying to move my head away, but he held onto the back of my neck tightly. Even though I wasn't kissing him back, he wasn't going to give up. 

That was until I bit his lip, hard. He pulls back, surprised I did that, knowing I would've never done that before. I took the chance to slap him as hard as I could. 

Now his cheek was red, and his lip was bleeding. He took a second to feel the throbbing, to which I wasn't fast enough to leave. Just as fast as I slapped him, he took a hold of my neck, squeezing hard. I struggle to breathe, scared that this was my last moment. 

Dying at the hands of the man I feared the most. 

His eyes were angry, but a smirk was on his face, "You think just because I was gone for a few years, you have any control? I told you I was going to make you pay for betraying me and trust me, I will. I have never lost to anyone, least of all someone I consider mine." 

When he finally releases me, I take in a painful breath of air, coughing up a storm. He took a moment to wash the blood from his mouth. When I finally regain normal breathing, he pulled me by the chin, bringing our faces close together. "If I were you, I'd be praying hard. Pray that when the time comes, I'll have mercy on you."

His lips ghost my ears and cheek before taking one last kiss from the corner of my mouth. 

He finally left me alone, but I wasn't feeling at peace. A cry escapes my lips. I knew he was going to take action against me, just not so fast. Maybe he too realized how our parents felt, making it alright for him to get even closer than before. 

I don't know what he's planning, but I do hope that he won't do anything terrible to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter; you all got to see your first glimpse of Leon and Vicky's relationship from when they first met. How do you guys think the dinner will go? I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Nightmare on 53rd Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria decides to take action against Leon's return. 
> 
> Some dear to her pays the price.

After the encounter with Leon a few nights ago, I laid low from everyone, preferring to stick to my room under the sheets. It was cozy and warm, a safe space that I knew he couldn't invade.

That didn't stop David from coming, though. I guess he had enough of my moping (as my mother would put it) and came to see what the problem was with me. From under the trenches of my blankets, he manages to pull me out, hearing my hissing at the bright sunlight burning my eyes. Now I knew how vampires felt in those movies, melting under the sun.

"Get your ass up! What is wrong with you? I've never seen you this bad before." Although I used my dead weight, somehow David manages to find some odd strength to pull me up, forcing me to look into the mirror adjacent to my door; it was horrifying.

My hair was a mixture of strayed on top and a matted oily mess, dark circles were hovering under my eyes, along with some residue makeup from that night. From not changing any clothes for days, I wasn't surprised when my friends put his fingers to cover his nose, "You need a shower, smelling worse than a goat." 

The only thing I could do was sigh, not wholeheartedly caring about my appearance as I usually would have. "Maybe if Leon saw me like this, he wouldn't want me." 

"Who? That bastard, what did he do to you?" Carefully, David sat me down on my bed, kneeling on one foot, holding both of my hands in his. I honestly didn't want to think about it for the moment, even if that's what I was thinking about for the last few days. 

Talking about it would bring it back to reality, remind me that as soon as I finished this fit, I would have to face him again. It wasn't as if I could simply run away from him. He showed me that he would always get me again. No matter the time limit.

I take a breath, knowing that avoiding the truth with my best friend would do me no good, and besides, together, we could always come up with a good plan. That's how we did it last time, and back then, it worked out well. 

"He came that night, acting so gracious around my family while putting his hands on me underneath the table. I ran to the bathroom when he was g-going to far, but I didn't realize he f-followed me. The next thing I knew, he forcibly kissed me, and I smacked him. He nearly choked me out, warning m-me." My hands shake, taking a frantic hold of David's looking desperate in his eyes, "David, I have to do something, anything to get away from him. Leon can't have me, not again. I-I know this time he will do worse to me if that night wasn't bad enough." 

I knew that David hates the fact he couldn't do much to help me out, and I don't blame him. The truth was that his support alone would keep my hopes up even for the littlest while. Even though he hates the way I smell right now, he gives me a warm hug, which was what I need right now. We stay like that for a moment before he pulls back. 

"How about you take a shower, a long one, brush your teeth, get changed.....you know what to do you're grown. I'll make you a great stack of pancakes, and we'll figure a way out of this together, alright?" I nod my head, knowing that there's a chance everything will be alright. 

~~~

Within 45 minutes, there weren't any remains of the girl I was for the last few days. Drying my hair with a towel wrap around my head, I wobble my way into the kitchen, reminding myself of maybe getting a haircut so I wouldn't have to lug a heavy towel on my head. There was a strong smell of syrup and chocolate chips.

I sat down by the table, scarfing down all the pieces I could fit into my mouth. 

"Well, maybe if you ate like this in front of him, he won't be turned on by you." I roll my eyes at him before sticking out my tongue. "Yes, I do that, and I would never hear the end of it from my mother; 'Why would you act like that in front of him? He's such a nice guy for you, Vicky! This is why no guy likes you'" I laugh at my imitation of my mother. Sometimes I feel like she would rather him as her child instead of me. 

Resting his head on his hand, David sighs, presumably thinking about something. I hope that something was a plan for me.

"Vic, honestly, when was the last time you went on a date?" I swallow another piece of the pancake, "You mean any not including Leon?" He nods. 

I thought about it. Hard. 

I realized that I never went out on a date that wasn't with Leon, not even all those years he wasn't around. Reading my face, David facepalms himself. 

"Well, first off, we need to get you a date. Leon needs to figure in his mind that you've been out and about. Even though that isn't the entire truth, we can hope it would register that you don't want him as he thinks you do." 

I never thought of that, "I mean, on paper, it makes sense, but we know him. We've known him for years. Leon doesn't always do what we expect of him. What if he doesn't take the hint?" 

Silence ensued for some time, "I guess we'll have to keep figuring out ways to keep fight him off then. He may be a world boxing champion, but he can't bully us like when we were kids. Now he has too much at risk. Imagine the headlines, "World Champion Boxer Goes Crazy for Highschool Sweetheart" That'll be crazy, huh?" 

I knew David said it to make me laugh, but it didn't. The thought of people thinking of us as high school sweethearts scared me. It's like he planned this out much more than I realized. 

"Who would I go out on a date with?"

"Well, I do have a friend who's been looking around for a while. You know I only want the best of the best for you, and after some consideration, I think, for now, he'll work out. He's in residency to become an orthopedist, and like you, he does have a love for art. Maybe you both can head to an exhibit?" 

"Alright, matchmaker." I laugh a little, thinking of the matchmaker in Mulan. "So, is this all supposed to happen tonight?" 

"I need to call him to see if he's available, but it's a high yes. I suggest you try to bang out a nice dress, not that it would be a problem for you." I finish the last of my breakfast before kissing David's cheek, "Hey! I don't want a sticky face." I shake my head, "Thank you, and I'll start to get ready now, you know, just in case." 

I hear his chuckle before rummaging my closet. 

~~~

The smell of coffee fills the air as I head into the French cafe with Tyson, the doctor David hooked me up with for the night. He was great, a sweet, intelligent guy who knew what he wanted out of life. 

And him being cute was a plus; he reminds me of a young Denzel Washington, him being a doctor reminded me of Washington's character in 'St.Elsewhere'.

Tyson's a gentleman the entire time with me, not in the way that would get girls flaring up that he wanted to treat her like glass, but how my dad told me a guy should be at all times, not just to show face. 

Our conversations went from the history of jazz into blues, debating whether Miles Davis or Thelonious Monk was considered the greatest. It was obvious we were both wrong, remembering Louis Armstrong. When reaching the exhibit, instead of talking about the works shown, we manage to make subtle jokes about them, saying how art today is nothing like before. People would make odd strokes and claim it was the sun dancing with the fields, which wasn't at all the case to the human eyes. 

Now, here at the cafe, we decided to talk business, or rather, our life goals. 

We ordered something light, I ordered crepes, and he ordered a decaf. "So, now that you're on your way to becoming an orthopedist, are you planning on opening your own office, or stay within the hospitals?" He chuckled a bit, "You're thinking a bit more far ahead than I have, not that it's a bad thing." He crossed his legs and folded his hands together, "To be quite honest, opening up my practice does sound like a good idea. I mean, venturing into both medicine and business does sound like a smart choice. That, unfortunately, would have to be a few years in the future, seeing that I need to build up some credibility." I nodded my head, understanding his need to hone his craft. 

"So, Miss Victoria, what are your plans?" I give a small smile, happy to think someone had the courtesy to ask what I wanted for my future and not how I could enhance someone else's. 

"Well, I want to have at least my Masters in English before finishing school, so I would need to attend for a few more years. I might as well do it all at once rather than wait a few years. I hope to become a writer, of course, maybe just a travel writer or a food critic. A traveling food critic, yes! It would be cool to travel all over the world, introducing new foods to my audience." 

"You have ambition. I like it." My cheeks turned into a shade of a pale rose, looking at him. David was right. Coming out with this guy was what I need. 

We continue speaking about the exhibition once again, seeing that we both had a great time. Our orders finally arrive, but also something else, something not as decadent. I didn't take notice of anything besides Tyson until his face changed. He opened his mouth to say something behind me. I found it odd, so I turn around myself, eyes widening, seeing who it was. 

"Leon, what are you do-" I didn't finish my question as he yanks me from the seat.

"I leave you alone for a few days, and you go around cheating on me? What's wrong with you?!"

I shake my head, trying to take his harsh grip off my wrist, "We're not even dating! Get away from me." I keep trying to get away, knowing in the back of my head that this scene wasn't helping anyone. 

Thankfully, Tyson shows his true gentleman nature by getting up and pulling Leon away from me, "You heard her, let her go. She doesn't want you here, man. Leave her alone." Although I was rubbing my wrist, trying to ignore the pain, I looked at both men standing off against one another. Leon was surprisingly taller than Tyson and more muscular too. While Tyson had a stern look, wanting nothing more than for Leon to go away, the other stood there silently.

Tyson's hand was still on Leon's arm, but Leon's hands turn into a fist. His hands were paperwhite. I know exactly what Leon wants to do to Tyson, and it scares me to no end the repercussions, a reminder of David's joke of the tabloids comes to mind. 

Leon wasn't worth ruining Tyson's reputation, knowing that the stories would spin against the doctor.

I decide to get in the middle, wanting this to be a standoff if anything. I couldn't look anyone in the eye, afraid of what I would see. I put my hand in Tyson's gently, silently pleading for him to let go. Thankfully he did, looking at me now instead of Leon, "Are you alright?" I look up at him and smile, "Yes, thank you for asking..." My smile falters a bit, turning my gaze to the taller of the two. 

His eyes were dark, almost black, looking down at me. I knew he was beyond angry at this point, but there was something behind them, sadness perhaps? That was all ignored, though, when he takes hold of my arm again. He's determined to take me with him. 

"Look here, man. She's mine. If I ever catch you around here again, I promise my fist imprinted on your skull." Leon pulls me out of the door, I try to get a word into Tyson, but I could only look at him with regret. There goes my great date. 

At least we'll always have the exhibit. 

Leon pulls me for quite some time, my feet feeling sore from wearing such high heels. We stopped in the middle of one of the streets, somewhere I didn't recognize since Tyson had driven to the area. It was cold out now, the chill getting to me as I shivered in my yellow off the shoulder sundress. "How did you even know where I was?" Up till now, I refused to look him in the eye, but I could feel his stare on me, burning a hole through my soul. 

"I have my ways."

~~~

3rd POV

Leon was ecstatic. He was finally going to take Victoria out for the first time in six years. She was still beautiful, well, much more beautiful now than when she was a child. Albeit his behavior towards her over the years, tonight was going to be the night to finally show her he was a changed man, not the boy from years ago.

Even if he was still resentful about what she did years ago, he was willing to forget about it and do the right thing, as long as he had her at the end of the day. She was the only one who kept him motivated to fight, thinking that his opponents would try to take her from him. Since they were children, she was his. 

Anything that would take Victoria's attention away from him, Leon wanted to destroy, hence the first time ripping her doll as a child. Although it was an odd method, it did seem to work in his favor. Anything he would try to hurt or take away from Victoria, she would work hard to keep. It did bother him a bit, realizing after the incident, her feelings for him weren't genuine, but who was he kidding? She just didn't want him to cause trouble. 

Leon was sure if some people were to describe their relationship (those people being her friends), they would say their relationship was her stopping him from beating up guys who would look in her direction. She did have her way of calming him down, although even though he didn't acknowledge it, he did take his anger out on her. Knowing Victoria, she wouldn't say or do anything against him, knowing how she didn't want their families to know. 

His mind drifted off to a few nights before, how she freaked out on him after their game, and how he had gotten upset about her avoiding him. Leon's hand wrung around her pretty neck. Watching her beg for life with her eyes got him off a bit. Leon liked having that power, being in control of her and only her. 

Knocking on the Bhat's door, he was hoping she would be there to open it, and in his imagination, he would grab her by her wide hips and pulls her into an intense kiss. It deflated though when he saw her mother instead, "Good afternoon Mrs. Bhat, is Victoria around?"

"I'm sorry, Leon. You just missed her. She had gone out earlier with someone else. " That wording was odd. Mrs. Bhatt knew all of her friends, and Leon knew or learned about them too. "Oh, do you mean like a date?" She nodded, "Yes, if I had known you were going to come this evening, I would've convinced her not to go, but she's old enough to make her own choice, I guess." He absentmindedly nodded, rage entering his mind. 

How dare she? Choosing to willingly go out with another man? When he was back? She had all the time when he wasn't around to do so, but for some reason, it was only when he showed his interest in her never ended that she wanted to escape. 

But that's the thing. Victoria will never escape him. 

Never. 

When he left her house, he thought hard of where she would be. It took a moment, but Leon realized who would know, David.

Since middle school, the two boys hated one another. It still bothered Leon that David remained Victoria's friend all this time. He knew that those two worked together to take him down, and he hadn't even started his revenge on David, and if they thought Victoria was going to get it bad, boy, will they see trouble! 

In a rage, Leon went to David's house, and seeing the younger man's smug face made him want to break the boy's teeth. "Where's Victoria?" He shrugged, "How am I to know? I thought she was home." 

"You know she's on a date." David laughed at the accusation, "Sure, I do. As if I need to stalk her around. No, wait. That's you." 

Not caring too much anymore, Leon pushed into the latter's house, in the process pulling his arm and twisting it harshly, knowing in this angle, it wouldn't take much to break David's bones. Leon's mouth went close to the younger's ears, whispering cruelly, "I suggest you get off your high horse and tell me where she is." The younger moaned in pain but refused to speak. 

"Fine, have it your way."

A crack was heard, with a blood-curdling scream following. Leon wasn't playing games anymore. His new target on David's body were the fingers of his other hand, knowing the trouble it would cause to break those small bones.

He took two fingers, the middle and index, bending both backs at the right angle, knowing where it would break; he read books on it as a kid curious about bones at one point. It was helpful to him in more than one way.

"Tell me where she is, or you won't be able to use either hand for a good while." There was a shanking of the head. The elder of the two responded by pulling back just a bit more. Close to the breaking point.

"Alright, alright! She's o-on a date with someone."

"Where?"

"On 53rd street, they went to see an exhibition and then eat." That was enough for Leon to look for her. 

Instead of letting go of David, as the latter thought Leon would have some mercy to do, there was the sound of more breakage; David could now use not one of his hands.

He was screaming as Leon left his house, who was still angry.  _ That's what he deserves for putting Victoria against me _ . 

He drove in a wild rage to the exhibition first, looking for then in the gallery. Without success, he decided to look in the restaurants to see where they might be. Knowing Victoria's tastes, Leon could be more than sure that they were in some cafe, knowing how much she liked places like that.

When she would behave herself, he would take her to a fancy one down in West 57th Street. 

He looked for a cafe along 53rd street, finally spotting the one she was in. It wasn't like he knew off the bat. Leon just saw her body sitting across from another man.

How could she do that to him? Not even a few days, and she would hurt him like this?

Of course, being in Manhattan, it was hard to find parking, but he found one on an off-street a few blocks down. 

When reaching the cafe, he watched her glowing, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders, slightly waved. She was wearing a yellow dress, which paired off well with her skin tone. When Leon noticed it was off the shoulder, his face changed. She refused to wear something like that in front of him unless he forced her to, but for a strange man, she would do it without complaint?

That was when he exploded, fingers biting into her arm.

He wasn't expecting the guy she was with to challenge him. No one before would do that knowing his strength.

Leon hated looking at how sweet she was with that man, a stranger, while with himself, she acted foreign with disdain. Why couldn't she just accept and love him? Everyone else did, so why couldn't she? Victoria was the only one for him, and he didn't know how to make that any clearer.

After saying his piece, he dragged her out of the shop, ignoring the stares and their speculations. He pulled her in the streets, not caring if she would be in pain from her heels. 

Flinging her in front of him, he took notice of her shivering, her fear from being in this position with him; it brought back flashbacks of unpleasant times. He would admit that maybe his methods of making her do as he pleased wasn't the best. Leon looked at the faded scar on her left shoulder, reminding him of how things ended before he left.

Taking a sniff and looking in another direction, Leon took off his brown leather jacket and placed it around her. 

~~~

Victoria's POV

The warmth of his jacket did feel good, but knowing it was from him gave me a cold feeling inside. He put his hand in his pockets, dark brown eyes looking above me. 

"You know, I initially planned for today to be a much better evening" If I wasn't so scared, I would've scoffed, but doing that may do more damage than good. "When I heard that you went on a date, did you know how I felt? Stupid. You blatantly flaunted yourself with another man knowing I was coming back. You think by acting like a whore it would make me want you less?" 

It stung hearing the word 'whore' used so lightly. We both knew it wasn't true, but his need to get a rial out of me was high.

"Another plan with David failed, I'm afraid. I hope he's doing alright, getting the care he needs" I look him in the eyes now, cruelty shining through his eyes. He was joking, right? There was no way he did something to David because of me. 

"What did you do?"

His straight white teeth shone from his smirk, "Whoever said I did anything? But, if it would ease your mind, I can always take you to him" He knew I wanted to see David and that I would do what he wanted to get what I needed him to do. 

"Let me see him first." 

"No, that's not what's going to happen; you should know better. Did you forget already how we did things?" There was a faux sadness to the last part. My lips trembled, knowing what he meant. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

My eyes shift all directions of the ground as his hand goes to my hair, combing through it softly. Memories surge through my mind having this recurring nightmare happen to me once again.

"I was planning on taking you out tonight, you know? I wanted to start fresh, to show that I'm not the same guy who left you all those years before." His soft brushes soon turned rough, sharp strokes tangling up in my hair.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you, Victoria? You just had to prove me wrong. Maybe I will never change, but there was one thing I know for sure. You belong to me, from that day we met as children until you are in your grave; Victoria Bhat, you are mine." I struggle to look him in his eyes, but I do. 

He was serious. 

Leon Park had no intention of letting me go. 

"Now, we're still going out, not tonight but tomorrow. I'll have mercy on you and take you to see that precious friend of yours." His massive hand moved from my hair to my jacket covered shoulders, leading into the direction of his car.

Just like he would always do, opening the door for me like a gentleman, and buckling my seatbelt. I warily watch his figure go around the car to his side. 

We sat in silence on the drive, the mood was foul between us. There was the soft sound of jazz playing. My mind was fuming, knowing that he was only playing it for my appeasement.

I cross my arms, looking out the window. What did happen to David? 

Within forty minutes of silence, we stop in front of David's home, his door was left wide open. Without even acknowledging Leon's words, I run out of the car, anxious about what had happened. 

It broke me to see David wailing in pain, on the floor with both arms limp. Kneeling by him, I look closer at his hands. His left arm was swollen and on his right hand, two fingers were big and red. 

How could he do this? Tears fall out my eyes, hugging David's head. "I'm so sorry, David! I never meant for this to happen" He started shaking his head, "No, I'm sorry, Vic. I never meant to let him know, but he scared me." 

I was angry now, not at David but Leon. If he wanted to change, why did he hurt someone I cared for deeply? I pull David's face to look at mine. "Don't say that; you don't have to be sorry to me for anything. I'm sorry he put you through that. I would never want you hurt. Next time, just tell him. My wellbeing isn't worth your arms." I know he wanted to refute, but I didn't give him the opportunity.

I pull out my phone and called 911, hoping they would come soon. 

Leon decided he would make his appearance. "Is he alright?"

Was he serious? What type of asinine question was that he was the one who did it! I was tired. Tonight was too much for both me and David to handle, and it was all because of Leon. 

I get up from beside my best friend, angry eyes looking at Leon, who gave a smug look knowing his power in this situation. 

And I slap him, hard. 

I didn't care if he would choke me out in front of David. Maybe then I can have him arrested with an eye witness. 

Of course, Leon knew that which is why he did nothing to me. He had no plans of going to jail, and he knew that David wouldn't say anything either. 

"Leon, you're scum, the bottom of my shoe scum. Did you think doing this to my best friend would help you in getting me back? You're crazy. If anything, you proved to me that you're still the same guy who left. The same one who hurt me for pleasure and threaten anyone who would interact with me. I don't know what others see in you, but you are trash." 

By the time my monologue was finished, the EMT arrived, taking David to the ER. I would've gone with him, but of course, Leon took action first and held my arm tightly. I watched with solemn eyes as they took David away, maybe it was for the better I didn't go with him. 

With everyone gone, I pull myself out of Leon's grasp and walk out of the house. He follows straight after, this time, closing the door after himself. I threw his jacket on the ground, my eyes red from the tears. 

He didn't give them the satisfaction of becoming angry, just picking up his jacket then towering over me again. His jaw was set firm, clenched tightly to stop himself from speaking. I knew this reaction. Although he wasn't going to do anything at this moment, he was going to bring it back up when he reached his breaking point. 

He walks around me, opening the door to get inside. 

David's house was only five minutes from mine, so I didn't have to get in. 

And I didn't. 

I turned in the direction of my house and walked. At first, I was afraid he was going to follow me but relieved when he didn't. 

Entering my room after coming home, I decided that I would go first thing in the morning to help David, probably plead with my mom to let him stay here for the time being. I started to change out of my outfit. Halfway into putting on my pajamas, I felt colder than I usually would in the room. Buttoning up my shirt, I turn to see why it was so cold.

I took notice that my window was open, no thanks to my mother, and rushed to close it. I stopped my tracks, seeing his figure by the other side. His gaze was dark, looking straight at me. I pulled my shirt closer to me, not liking that he was able to see me like this. His shirt was off, showing off the taut muscles in his body. It made me think of how badly he could hurt someone, claiming I was the reason why. 

My mind drifted back to when I was fifteen when he would call me over the phone and ask me to come by the window in nothing but my bra and shorts, and I would do it, fearing his reaction the next day. I would remember the assaulting remarks about what he wanted to do to my body, but because of my family, he would wait. 

Without another thought, I close my window and cover the blinds. 

It would be a sleepless night, but at least for the next few hours, he would be out of my hair. 


	4. Primal Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Leon visit David in the hospital.
> 
> She has a rude awakening.

The next morning, I rush to get ready after receiving a call from David's mother. He was in the hospital and will be staying for a week. The injuries were so terrible he was rushed into surgery to fix up his fingers when finding that his microvessels were ruptured. Guilt and sadness were the only things I felt about the situation; if David didn't try to help me, he would've been safe from Leon. 

I head to his house first, grabbing some items I knew he would want, probably his phone, some snacks, and his stuffed frog Pickles. Yes, he still had a stuffed frog, and I wouldn't judge him about it. My room was full of stuffed animals. In David's time of pain and discomfort, I needed to make sure I do everything in my power for him to be satisfied for the time being.

With the items all stacked in a bag, I walk out of his home looking at the time on my watch; 10:30 a.m. . We had to cancel practice for the day, and our producer and manager were said to be discussing whether we would delay our tour or if we would just have to continue without David for now. If I had a say, although we would be cutting our losses, we should delay all shows and promotions until David was good enough to start the tour. It wouldn't be the same without him, and I couldn't go around the world for that long with his absence.

As I went back to my own home, there was a dark shadow over me. Although I didn't want to, I looked up to see the nuisance of the hour, Leon. He had his arms crossed over his chest, heaving deep breaths. I didn't want to see nor hear anything he had to say, so I tried to step sideways to getaway. With my luck, of course, he easily blocked me. I tried again only to be foiled. Sighing, I decided that maybe taking the bus today wouldn't be a foreign idea. Turning around, I head back in the previous direction. A pull on my arm stopped my movements. 

  
"Vicky, please look at me." I didn't want to, but the only way to get away from him was to comply with his demands. I learned that from a young age. My eyes looked into his, and for once, I saw something sad in them. I also saw another thing lurking behind but ignored it for the time being. At this moment, he wasn't my focus.  
"Look, I'm sorry about last night. It wasn't how I intended it to be, and I hope to make things better." I roll my eyes, tired of hearing his pity apologies. 

  
"I'm not the one you should say sorry to. Think about the guy who's in the hospital bed right now in pain because of your anger. That's who needs your half-hearted apology. Saying anything to me will not help your situation." 

  
I know that isn't what he wanted to hear, his fists balling up harshly by his sides now, veins in his arms popping out. "Fine, if you say so. Come, let's go right now." 

  
"What?" He took a firm hold of my arm and pulled me in the direction of his car. "Let go of me! I'm not going to the hospital with you." 

  
"Don't act like you have a choice." I hated that he wasn't wrong. Knowing Leon, he would never allow me to choose for myself. 

  
It was only a fifteen-minute drive to the hospital David was transferred to. It did feel longer having to feel Leon's eyes on me every other thirty seconds. I ignore his advances as we got out of the car, but he squeezed my shoulders and kept me snug to him.

The hospital was buzzing with doctors and visitors everywhere. It was good that David's mother gave me his room number to save the questioning of nurses. Reaching the door, I decided to get out of the grip planted on my shoulder. "I'm going in there myself. He wouldn't want to see you." Surprisingly, Leon didn't fight me on this, nodding his head as his lips went thin. Brown eyes were hidden behind his red cap, hands going into his dark jeans. 

  
Entering the room, I gasped, seeing just how bad off David was. His entire left arm in a cast and held up in the bed. I run to hug him, but he gave out a groan. I probably touched the sore is by accident. "David! I'm so sorry about last night." Tears formed around my eyes, thinking of what he had to go through.

"Don't blame yourself. I'd go through it all again if I had to. The bastard deserves to rot in hell for his actions." I shake my head, "Don't say that; nothing is worth risking your well being, not even me." I pull back and see my friend's smile, his green eyes now shining brightly. 

  
I pull out Pickles from the bag first, and as quick as he could, David grabbed it from my grasp. I smile, putting his other belongings around the bed close for his grasp. "So, when do you get out of here?"

  
"Oh, in a day or two. They want to make sure the surgery went well." 

  
"When you get out, you should stay with me for the next few weeks. I feel responsible, and with your mom always at work, I would need to take care of you." Shaking his head, he declined my offer, "Thanks, but no thanks. I can care for myself for the few hours my mom wouldn't be around, and once you baby me around, I don't think I would want it to stop. Don't feel responsible for what happened. If anything, it's him who needs to apologize." 

  
"Well, about that..." 

  
"Wait, what happened? Did he do something again?" He tried to rush upon the bed but was pulled back with a painful look on his face. 

"No. Leon wanted to apologize to me this morning about the situation, but I wouldn't accept it. I said you were the one he had to say sorry to. If I were him, though, I'd do more than apologize." 

  
"I don't want his apology. It would be worthless. If he is sorry, he would leave you alone!" His voice got louder as he kept talking. I started to get nervous looking towards the door; there was no doubt that Leon was on the other side, listening in on the conversation. 

  
David took notice of my actions, of course, and realized what was happening, "Wait, he came here with you ?! What type of asinine shit is this?" 

  
As if on cue, long legs entered the room. If a passerby were to look at him in his cap, jeans, and a grey shirt with a fighting pitbull on it, they would see a regular guy meeting a sick friend, not an enemy in disguise. 

  
"What are you doing here?" Venom was evident in David's voice. I can't blame him for such an attitude. If only I had half his courage, I would be in a much better place, or worse knowing his fuse. 

  
Leon didn't take the bait, just like the night before. "Hey, I hope you're not too hurt. Sometimes I can get carried away at the moment." He took a step towards him, but I instinctively went closer to David, trying to protect him from whatever was coming. 

  
David kept silent, probably trying to keep profanities to himself. He knew from the get-go that Leon wasn't one for cursing. Other than the language against women, Leon didn't curse, trying to keep an up-class image behind his dog threading sporting. 

  
"Look, I do want to apologize for yesterday. No matter how angry I was with you, being defenseless as you are, breaking you wasn't the answer. And you show you how sorry I am, I will pay for your medical bills and physical therapy." The room became silent; we weren't expecting that. It wasn't that David couldn't pay the bills. Our band made more than enough money. 

  
"I don't want your damn money. If anything, leaving Victoria alone will show how sorry you are." 

  
There was also the notion that accepting Leon's money would mean he's a sellout, but David wasn't going to say that out loud. If David was about anything, it was the principle. 

  
A smile then emerged from under the cap, and it wasn't a kind one. It was one of those creepy ones you would see in movies from a psychopathic person. 

  
"Now, David, you know that would never happen. Victoria and I belong together. Tell him, Vic." He kept walking close to David, but to the other side now. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. It was a check, and he gave it for only David to see. "If you accept it, your mother wouldn't have to work another day in her life." 

  
Just how much money was that? He was a world-famous boxer, for crying out loud, not a CEO who could easily give millions away! I look towards David, his eyes in wonderment. I knew how his mother had to struggle to care for him and his brother after his father passed away from a drug overdose years before. He would do anything for her, and I would do the same if I were in that situation.

  
Conviction crossed his eyes when looking back at me. I nodded, knowing what he was going to do; he was going to accept the offer. As quick as he had it in his free hand, Leon pulled it back from him. "Now, I won't give it to you just like that; there has to be a few things to understand first. For one, you can't be alone with Victoria alone again. Don't try to speak with her or contact her in any form. Hell, don't even walk along the same street with her. Secondly, this will be kept in a separate bank account for you and your mother to access, but if you try to pull something on me, I will block everything so quickly, and you will have to pay me back every cent. I will be bringing papers for you to sign later." 

  
My eyes narrowed, looking at the tall male. How dare he push him into a corner? It would've been better to pull out a knife and stab him than put him in such a roundabout. "So, this will be your goodbyes. I told you, lover boy, no one will get in the way of my happiness." 

  
I didn't want to leave David, not like this. We both look at one another, speechless about the situation. David unwittingly dug a grave for both of us. As long as Leon was the undertaker, we were going to drown in our bottomless pits. 

  
Leon pulled me away from the room with a firm grip on my wrist. I fervently fought back until he pulled me close and harshly grasps my waist. 

"Stop it" if it weren't for the nurses giving us displeased looks, I would've said something against him. 

We got into the car again, and he made sure to lock the doors so I wouldn't try to get out.

"What was that about Leon? You can't say who I can or can't see." 

  
"Really? I just did. I'm not going to allow you to undermine me again, ever. You need to learn your place, which will be right by my side."

  
I shake my head and turned away from him, but he pulled my chin in his direction again; I hated feeling his touch on me. "Don't turn away from me when I'm speaking to you." 

  
"Oh, and I spoke with your producer. You're not part of the band anymore." I stayed frozen, not sure of what to think. What did he mean I'm not part of the band anymore? How dare he make such a decision? "I don't want a musician for a wife. From now on, you need to focus on your studies. Become something more refined like a writer or something." 

  
"How.Dare.You. Whoever gave you that right to have a say in my life?" I spit in his face, which he wiped off calmly before slapping me. There was a tense silence between us in the closed-off space. 

We both breathing harshly from the angered interaction. 

  
"See? Gone for a few years, and you think rebelling like this would help. You should know I always get what I want. And what I want is for you to sit pretty beside me." I touch my reddened cheek, pulsating from the rush of blood. 

  
"We're going out tonight. I advise you to get the dress in a nice dress like the one you were so willing to wear last night." 

  
~~~

  
Begrudgingly, I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about what could happen tonight. I still couldn't believe that I was here in my room, willingly getting ready to head on a date with Leon. Well, maybe not so willingly. If I didn't go, David would have to face the consequences. Although Leon didn't say it out loud, it didn't mean he wasn't thinking along those lines.

Fixing the last bit of my hair, I pick up my brick red lipstick and apply it to my lips, making sure it was perfect. One time Leon noticed my lipstick was off and scrubbed my lips so I would do it again. My anger flared at the thought of him trying to control me in that way again. I needed to make sure I looked perfect, so he would not hold so much control over me. 

  
I smoothed out my outfit, a mauve two-piece which I knew he would like, an upgraded version of the clothes he would make me wear when we were younger. I pick up my matching purse, going to my closet to find the right heels for this occasion, hoping that today would be the last of them. He managed to take my best friend away from me, and it was unforgivable. I know it's so he can make sure I wouldn't pull stunts with anyone, but I can still pull them myself.

I look at the Tweety and Sylvester clock above my bed. There was still twenty minutes before being forced to face my enemy. Anxiousness entered the pit of my stomach, a familiarity coming back as times before, waiting for the inevitable with Leon. 

  
If there was one specific time I can remember at this moment, it was my first date with him six years ago. 

  
The beginning to my end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the flashback to show how Leon and Victoria started to go out. 
> 
> Happy holidays <3


End file.
